


Biru (Langit, dan Dirimu)

by yucc



Series: twitter-fanfictions-dump [10]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Genderbending, Romance, pilot!kise
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inilah hal-hal yang perlu diketahui dari seorang pilot yang bahagia dengan pekerjaan dan kehidupannya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biru (Langit, dan Dirimu)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kindoff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/gifts).



> pesenan @ASaturn_ lagi :* untuk kikuro dengan kise sebagai pilot dan kuroko bebas apapun (makanya di sini ga jelas #plak).

**Disklaimer:**

  * **Kuroko no Basuke (** **黒子のバスケ)** adalah karya _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_ yang diserialisasikan di _Weekly Shounen Jump_ dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh _Shueisha_ serta animasinya dibuat oleh _Production I.G_.
  * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.



—

Langit adalah tempat pikiran Kise Ryouta selalu melayang-layang, bersama dengan pesawat terbang yang dikemudikannya melintasi awan-awan, dan badannya dibawa mengitari dunia dengan bantuan kendaraan udara yang kepadanya ia selalu setia.

Seorang pilot senantiasa menyiapkan diri sebelum tiap-tiap penerbangan, tidak terkecuali dirinya yang selalu antusias menyambut kesempatan baru untuk melihat sudut dunia yang lain. Kise menyatukan barang-barang yang perlu ia bawa, namun yang terutama di antara keperluan-keperluannya adalah satu jam bulat yang pas di telapak tangannya, dengan tangan penunjuk waktu dan berlapis kaca di sebelah kiri, sementara di kanan tersemat potret anggun wanita berambut biru sebahu yang memandang balik dirinya dengan iris yang juga biru, biru tercemerlang yang pernah Kise temui sepanjang dua puluhan tahun hidupnya.

Langit adalah tempat tubuhnya lepas landas, dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah tempat hatinya berulang kali mendarat.

( _Seorang wanita sedang membalik halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya, menyusuri kata demi kata yang tertulis di situ. Ketika wanita tersebut membuka mulut, hening pecah oleh mezzo sopran yang selalu membuat orang lain tenang._

 _"Ketika rindu, lihatlah jam, dan ingatlah waktu ada untuk mempertemukan kita, bukan memisahkan kita. Aku selalu mendukungmu, Kise-kun."_ )

"Waktu ada untuk mempertemukan kita, bukan untuk memisahkan kita."

Kise Ryouta tersenyum, karena langit memanglah tempat yang ia sayangi, dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah seseorang yang ia cintai.

**Author's Note:**

> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
